


Карусель

by Fausthaus



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Kudos: 1





	Карусель

Что-то происходило. Рюдзаки Икуо это чувствовал почти физически. Уже давно не отпускало ощущение, что он находится на яркой карусели, которая вертится так быстро, что сойти с нее нет никакой возможности. И раз за разом приходится смотреть на одинокую фигуру Тат-чана, не имея возможности постоять рядом и просто поговорить про прошедший день или новое дело. 

Тат-чан курил свои самокрутки, не обращая внимания на оклики Икуо, проносившегося мимо него снова и снова. И почти физически Рюдзаки чувствовал холод, исходящий от лучшего друга. Точно так же, как ощущал холод раннего утра или запах еды из ближайшего кафе. 

И полицейский точно знал, почему ему так холодно. Потому что Тат-чан менялся. Он все меньше разговаривал с Икуо, даже при личных встречах предпочитая молчать, мелкими глотками попивая кофе такого же черного цвета, как и его глаза. Все чаще Икуо казалось, что возле него сидит не знакомый с детства Тат-чан, а невосприимчивый к чужой боли ледяной якудза. 

Да, именно Данно Тацуя, у которого нет и никогда не было друзей и слабостей, все чаще оказывался рядом. С тех пор, как убийство Юико-сенсей перестало быть тайной, не поддающейся разгадке, такой тайной на глазах становился Тат-чан. И даже в самом страшном сне Икуо не боялся так сильно, как сейчас наяву. И не знал, что делать. Как сойти, наконец, с этой проклятой карусели, до тошноты надоевшей своими безумно яркими красками. На ее фоне Тат-чан казался черным нахохлившимся вороном, которого ничего не интересует. А сам Икуо медленно, но верно сходил с ума. Потому что Тат-чан был тем, вокруг строилась вся жизнь Рюдзаки Икуо. И как жить без него, Икуо не знал. Да и не хотел.


End file.
